The Sun and the Moon
by Dolce Saito
Summary: "And the sun and the moon sometimes argue over who will tuck me in at night. If you think I am having more fun than anyone on this planet, you are absolutely correct." - Hāfez
1. The Moon

The moon is fables and soothing tones, scented candles and tea; he is the quiet ticking of the clock and the cool touch of soft sheets in the summer.

He sits by her head (reluctantly at first) and reads to her, making her feel like a little kid again. He insists there's no age limit for bedtime stories, and that there's always something to be learned in them.

His stories are usually long but fascinating, comprising obscure fairy tales, legends and myths. She finds it to be a shame when she eventually falls asleep, usually long before the story is over. He says he doesn't mind, and always picks up at the point she last recalls, patiently recapitulating for her.

The stories in and of themselves aren't exactly her favorite part of his bedtime ritual though. It's not even the calm he brings when he steps into her room, or the sense of security his presence provides.

No, her favorite part is being close and seeing that unguarded side of him. It's waiting for that moment when relaxes enough for his free hand to wander away from his lap, taping her forehead lightly or idly caressing the crown of her head, showing a gentleness that is at odds with his usual demeanor.

Sometimes, he even lets himself be pulled out of the book to answer her questions, and when she's feeling bold, really bold, she'll ask him to share something personal. It was a battle of wills and stubbornness that finally got him to relent, but now, with every night that passes, it's becoming easier to get him to share more of himself.

She wonders if this is the real him, the person he doesn't let anyone else see during daylight. Someone willing to share under the right circumstances, but usually too scared to go poking at his scars in fear the wounds might suddenly open again.

She doesn't mind too much that he needs that dark side to protect himself, his secrets and his fears, as long as she's allowed to share some of his burden now and then. Maybe one day, she'll find the way to help him overcome his shadows.

For now it's enough to be this close, to feel his idle touch, and share the occasional candle-lit smile with him.


	2. The Sun

The sun is soft laughter, whispers in her ear and loving touches; he is the dip on the mattress that lets you know you are not alone.

She falls asleep to snickers and giggles, to feather-like caresses to her temple and cheeks, and warm embraces.

The Sun doesn't rely on books for his stories; he prefers to make them up as he goes, usually without much of an effort and with impressive and vivid imagery; recalling each tale with specific detail whenever she wishes to hear it again.

To be honest, he makes it hard for her to fall asleep. Unlike her bedtime ritual with the Moon, she sometimes gets a part in creating the tales narrated by the Sun. He makes it so that the story is as much of her creation as it is his. The imagery he paints with his words is vivid and exciting, and before she knows it she's piping in, adding bits of herself, marveling at the way he manages to converge their sometimes very silly ideas into one epic adventure.

She wonders if this is his particular way of putting her to sleep, by tiring her out. She finds herself eventually too exhausted to do more than nod sleepily against his chest, her stomach sore after one or two good fits of laughter in which neither was able to catch their breath.

He pats her head, tucking strands of hair behind her ear and picking up the rest of the story all by himself, knowing it won't be too long before she's fallen asleep.

It may be hard to go to sleep with the sun beaming bright on you, but she can't say she minds.

He makes her dream of colors, bright, warm and alive, as if they were the very embodiment of the characters she helped create, and she wonders if this is his way of giving her a taste of that unique gift of his.

She jokingly tells him that in her dreams she has synesthesia and that she knows the color of each one of their characters. It earns her a quick laugh and the touch of his lips on her temple.

Unlike the Moon, the Sun is sometimes still there when she wakes up in the morning, and she can't help but try and return the favor of the previous night by waking him up in the same way he sent her to sleep, with smiles and playful kisses.

 **000101010100111101**

Dolce S.- I was puking rainbows when I was done with this chapter. I hope I didn't overdo on the fluff factor. I just needed my children cuddling and being cute together.


End file.
